No Promises (Laylor Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling)
by rubydream95
Summary: I promise you no secrets I promise you no lies I promise you no happy ending, Instant attraction is how you would describe the second Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling but will that instant attraction lead these two leading ladies on a journey of discovery together in the spotlight?
1. Chapter 1

Taylor's POV,

Fuck I am so late I am so unorganized I am having a typical Taylor flap as Laura would call it I smile to myself as I remember that beautiful green eyed dark haired wildcard. We have been filming season one of Orange is the new black for months now, I am late for a cast meeting I love all the cast especially Kate she was like my very own on set mom.

I jump out of the car and I head up the stairs and just like me I trip and fall flat on my face "Schilling how was your trip?" I hear her voice and instantly get butterfly's there comes that fatal attraction, "Fantastic I love the hard floor hotel." She laughs and helps brush me down the close contact sends electric pulses through me. Today she is wearing Alex's famous brown leather jacket fuck me she looks so hot in leather. We walk into the meeting I make my I am sorry I am late excuse, everybody just chuckles, "Taylor your always late we are used to it!" Jenji laughs the meeting starts we discuss that me and Laura have a few hot scenes coming up which Tash smerks at "The two "Acting" lesbians I swear there is something between them two, Anybody want to place bets on when?" I just sit there moving around uncomfortably Laura joins in with the banter and looks over at me looking at my reaction the rest of the meeting goes fast.

Laura's POV,

I pull up at the meeting slightly hungover I stay in my car parked outside I see my beautiful blonde co star running late as normal! She runs on Taylor time we all joke about this we wouldn't change it I watch her fall. I chuckle I guess it's time for me to be the Dyke in shining Armour! I run over have a small bit of banter and head inside I look at her damn she is beautiful. The meeting is a complete laugh I looked at Taylor when Tash said about us getting together she shuffles around in her seat hmm am I not the only one who has thought about an us.

I know that Taylor has only been single for a few months after Carrie maybe she is still kind of hung up on her I think I will grab a coffee with her and have a real catch up.

"Tay you fancy a starbucks?"

"Sure Lau I will see you at the car I need to take care of something quickly."

"Okay see you there schilling."

Taylor POV,

OMG OMG coffee I know we need a catch up wait why am I getting so damn excited it is only a damn coffee! Hmm I wonder if she wants to talk about the break up with Carrie it was pretty harsh and public I threw myself into work and tried to stop cutting when I missed her. Having Laura around going through it I confided in her and it bought us so much closer. I really think my crush and connection with Laura helped me in darkest days of the break up!

I splash some cold water on my face sort my make up and hair why am I going to all this effort I doubt she is even interested in plain old me, I can get lost in her eyes I really could and omg her plump lips and warm tongue. I instantly feel a damp patch form in my knickers fuck I need to control this Laura is just a friend!

A/N

Twitter

GoldenOreo16

My Insta

rubydream95 :)

Peace and love :*


	2. Chapter 2

Laura POV,

I watched Taylor skip down the steps "Tay are you okay to walk? I feel like I don't get enough excise."

"Yeah sure would like a good old walk living in city means that I don't either." I link my arm with hers and we start strolling down the street we almost look like a couple. "Lau did I just see that bush twitch?" "Which bush Tay?" "That one look it is moving!" I look at the bush and out pops a paparazzi, "Laura Taylor where are you guys going?" I hate this it is so invading "Nowhere now please leave us alone." "I am just paid to take photos girls I have kids and a wife to feed!" he snaps a few pictures and then starts asking questions.

"Are you two dating? Taylor how are you feeling about Carrie and her new girlfriend? Any plot hints for the upcoming TV show orange is the new black? Is your chemistry as tight on screen as it is off."

I look at Taylor she looks like she is about to cry I am guessing she didn't know about Carrie and her new girlfriend maybe she is not over her?

Taylors POV,

I love my job and normally don't mind the press but this guy was really starting to grind my gears I wish he would fuck off. Laura looks at me and quickly slides me her sunglasses, she must think I am about to cry over Carrie ah fuck I have something in my eye and that's the honest truth. I take them and place them on and we arrive at the Starbucks I go here a lot and so does Laura they must have had a tip off we thank Tracy as she hands us are regular order. Nothing like Starbucks express!

Laura POV,

I grab the Starbucks and tip Tracy massively she is a superstar we then jump in the car I have around the corner to get us away from the paps we jump in the car a tad flustered and we arrange are selves, we are wedged close together inches away from each other kiss her damn it kiss her! I miss the opportunity fuck that was a bit hot to handle oh Tay what are you doing to me? I grab my hot chocolate and take a huge swig and I forgot it was hot I end up spitting it everywhere. How cool Prepon how smooth!

"Are you okay there Lau?"

I am fanning my mouth like some kind of reject it was so fucking hot!

"I am fine I am fine."

She lets out the cutest giggle

"Are you okay after hearing about Carrie I know you two loved each other."

"I am fine you know what I haven't even thought about her in such a long time, she is dating somebody I saw it on twitter and I have just seen it's the girl she was seeing behind my back, I am not mad I wish her the best."

"Well Tay I never thought you would say that I know break ups are fucking hard and love hurts. I should know that more then anybody else!"

She grabs my hand and the spark runs through us both and we shiver, "You know Lau nobody should ever hurt you."

"I know I know"

We arrive at the set and you could cut the atmosphere with a knife and we slowly lean in, Natasha suddenly opens the door "Save it for the set guys."

A/N

Ooooh cliffhanger :P

Peace and Love

Twitter- GoldenOreo16

Insta- rubydream95


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor's POV,

Did we really just nearly kiss? Damn you Tash! Not the best time to interrupt would we really have kissed? I am getting dressed for a scene where I come out of the Shu and Alex & Piper kiss after being teased by one another for quite awhile. I smirk well miss Prepon you teased me in that car how much of this will be acting?

Laura's POV,

I stand on my place ready for this kiss I am so nervous after the car will this be more then acting? I look at Taylor walk in damn she really is beautiful I could see myself with her I really can.

"Ready 3...2...1 Action!"

We say are lines and Taylor drags me into the chapel here goes nothing, Are lips connect and a fire spread through me I want Taylor are tongues connect and I move my hands and tangle them in her hair and deepen this kiss. We come up for air and I hear Taylor moan as I find her neck I whisper in her ear.

"I have got you girl." I feel her body start to fall into mine.

"And CUT!"

We linger for a second not wanting to break the contact, Jenji looks at us her mouth slightly open.

"Well done girls I can feel the heat from all the way over here you girls are defiantly well in key with each other!"

We look at each other and smile and giggle "Oh yes we are" I say catching the sparkle in Taylor's eyes as she gazes at me.

"Taylor?" I hear a strange voice say I look at where the voice is coming from and it's coming from Carrie.

Taylor's POV,

"Carrie?..What are you doing here? I thought you was on tour?"

"I heard you where upset about me and my new Beau I thought I would come and see you and err talk?"

"Fine but we are not talking here go and wait in my dressing room please."

I lean into Laura and whisper into her ear "Prepon you are a good kisser fancy giving me a lift home?"

Fuck I shouldn't of said that after that kiss I feel like we are connected in so many ways! I have a new found confidence and I think it is going to my head. I behind me and see that Laura is standing there in shock I hope she doesn't stand me up!

I start walking to my trailer what the fuck does Carrie want, I was not damn upset I had something in my eye god damn it!

"Carrie" I say walking in finding her with a can of coke from my fridge, I wish she wouldn't go through my damn fridge.

"Taylor how are you?" she stands up to give me a hug and I instantly sit down I don't want her touching me!

"I am fine Carrie what do you want? I haven't seen you since you walked out on me what do you want?"

"Taylor lets cut this how are you bullshit I am pregnant." She reaches out to touch my leg and I give her the back off stare.

"I am happy for you but why are you telling me like I give a rats arse."

"I am scared Tay and you calm me down and know what to do and say, I need some support I am going to have to abort the baby it is not the right time for me to have this baby,"

"Out Carrie out! I am pro life and I don't know what to say you cheat on me and then end up pregnant and expect me to help you kill the baby!?"

"I...Love.."

"Do not even say it get the fuck out of here I don't love you and I want nothing more to do with you."

She gets up and leaves "I will call you maybe you can have this baby? Adopt it and raise it as your own." I look at her open mouthed and she leaves before I have the chance to say anything! I can't have my ex's baby she had with the man she cheated on me with! This is wayy to Chat show daytime host shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor POV,

I am confused after that conversation I get changed splash water over my face so I don't look so flushed and anxious. I grabbed my jacket and went to see Laura who was by her car looking her normal composed self.

"Tay get in I have an idea as we had Starbucks how about we do a magic mystery tour? We just drive find somewhere that serves cake or some food we have never tried and have an adventure?"

"That sounds perfect Laura anything to take my mind off of Carrie and her drama!"

"What happened want to talk about it?"

"Yeah are you sure you want to know?"

"Go on Tay a problem shared is a problem halved."

"Okay so Carrie is umm pregnant and she wants me to have her baby and she still loves me, I don't love her but I guess I will have to support her as a friend and tell her its friends only!"

"Tay sounds like a lot take on and that but friends sounds good and you know girl I am always here to support you."

"Thanks Lau it's nice to have support and especially since we work together and stuff."

I put some of the goo goo dolls on and the song Iris plays, "I love this song" Taylor says excitedly. I realize the lyrics I would dedicated to Taylor she doesn't need me to pour my feelings out to her especially with the drama going on with Carrie, I hear these lyrics and my heart pulls in my chest.

 _I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
I see a cake shop and decide to pull in there, "Are you ready for cake?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

We go in Taylor orders a rainbow cake slice and I stick to my favorite which is red velvet cake, We start chatting and joking and I seem to have cheered her up some what.

"I don't want this mystery tour to end but where do we go?"

"Hmm well you have never been to my place." I say tilting my head to the side, I look at her play with her fork.

"Sounds like fun Lau I hope I am not intruding but don't you have a boyfriend I have seen him drop you off at work, I am bisexual and all I don't want press destroying your relationship."

"Taylor I don't have a boyfriend I have a crush on somebody I know that might sound preschool but."

"That's not preschool I miss school crushes and the little love notes written in a smelly gel pen."

We jump in the car and start driving to mine well Taylor likes smelly gel pens I think I know how I am going to make her mine I want to be with her as a friend and a lover.

A/N

Sorry it has taken so long for an update!

My cat Sparkle sadly past away a few days ago and also Norman who was like my grandad and I am nursing a broken heart but sod it onwards and upwards. I love reading your comments and likes they really cheer me up :)

Peace and love 3


	5. Chapter 5

Taylors POV,

Starbucks day with Laura as well we are both single and it is nice to hang out instead of just working, I found out who the mystery bloke dropping her off with it's her gay cousin and he is just hilarious. Laura hands me what I think is a card I instantly smell a bubble gum gel pen!

I open the card and it says

Dear Taylor

Happy Valentines Day

We Both Share A Love Of Smelly Gel Pens (Yes I Remembered)

Lots of love xxx

Laura 3

"Thank you Laura this is a beautiful card and I love the smelly gel pens I couldn't think of a better person to spend this day with."

"Neither could I what do you fancy doing we can go to mine and netflixs it or go for a walk?"

Laura's POV,

"How about yours and netflixs? Do I get to meet this brother of yours?"

Taylor blushes a tad "Yeah you can meet him just don't sleep with him."

I would rather sleep with his sister I think to myself and begin to laugh.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I stammer "Nothing tay just random thing popped into my head maybe I smelt to many gel pens."

Taylor drives and we end up pulling outside a nice little house she pulls into her drive and I see her brother come out of the door. He looks like a blonde Zac Efron, "Wow he looks like Zac Efron" I blurt out!

"You know what everybody says that, It was pretty awkward filming the lucky one when they look so alike."

We jump out the car and we go into the house a fat black and white cat comes to greet us it looks like can feed a family of four. "She is rescue" Taylor says quickly "We didn't make her that fat!" I come down and give her a stroke she nudges my hand "She likes you aww look at your two bond Lau!"

"I am pretty good with cats!"

"You wait till you meet twinkle when Ryan comes back with her from the vets."

"Sounds good can't wait"

We banter for awhile and then settle down to watch netflixs we end up finding Jersey shore, "OMG I love this program." Taylor screams "I love it to JWOWW & Snooki also Dena. I think Sam and Ronney need to sort there deal out though!

We binge watch for awhile and then decide to order a large sausage and onion pizza, "Tay thank you for spending valentines with me."

"Anytime Laura I love my card and here is yours."

Dear Laura

I love everything about you are love of smelly gel pens, are starbuck days we must drink them to bankruptcy, are chemistry and the way we just fit like a missing puzzle piece.

Will you be my Valentine and girlfriend also gel pen fanatic.

I hope you say yes

Taylor xoxo

I look at Taylor and I smile well it's now or never.

A/N

Happy Valentines Day 3 well day after!

I spent it on netflixs & shopping

My twitter is GoldenOreo16

Insta rubydream95

Peace and loveee 3


	6. Chapter 6

The LYRICS in this song are from the song never forget you by Zara Larsson, The lyrics are narrating what Laura and Taylor are feeling and thinking. :)

"I'll never forget you

You'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'till the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you will always be by my side 'till the day I die"

Laura's POV,

It has been months since that Valentines day I know that seeing each other will be extremely hard, I hardly saw Taylor on the promo tour for the release of season 2, I know that I have heard she has been partying and doing things with Ryan Reynolds for deadpool as well as a new horror film. I have tried to keep away from the media about her it makes the ache for her worse!

I didn't mean for us to crash and burn I know she caught me in a difficult situation with Tina and I hate that she saw that. It wasn't what she thought but we have hardly spoken since she walked out that apartment I was doing it to keep management happy. I was really stupid, I should have never have let them take over my relationship with Tay. I hope that we can maybe see each other I can talk to her!

Taylor's POV,

I know I am going to be seeing Laura on set and that it is going to be very hard and difficult, I know I still love her and I have been throwing myself into my work and such deadpool the new horror film and now season 3 of orange is the new black.I know that Valentines seems months ago and all the memories we made but there was no commitment in Laura coming out to the press. It was all secret and speculation and then Tina it was the final straw. They where going to be a couple and Laura was going to commit and make it fucking public! I heard they only lasted a month Laura must have gotten cold feet I just want to get this filming over and done with!

Laura's POV,

Gary my cousin drops me off and wishes me luck and asks if I am okay as I am seeing Taylor, I say yes and better now that the world knows I am gay and that the whole Tina facade is over with. He tells me that maybe you need to have a talk and see if words can help solve this and feelings I have seen the way you looked at her.

I walk through the door and it is only me and Taylor looks like we are early damn it! Better jump in to the shark tank feet first! I see her and she looks good and the pull comes into play and she looks at me knowing by just her eyes locking onto mine that are connection and pull are still there. Steady Prepon just play it cool and slow.

"Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright  
I wonder what will happen  
If we went back and put up a fight  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

So thought in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind"

"And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you"

A/N

Leaving this here :)

Just quick update and I am working on a chapter for this fanfic and my others on wattpad and I am looking at adding to my letters to myself! I hope you guys are all okay and Thanks for reading voting and commenting it is such a wonderful thing to receive feedback good and bad (:

Snapchat vausemehard

Twitter GoldenOreo

Instagram rubydream95

Peace and Love :-*


	7. Chapter 7

Laura POV,

This is the most awkward scene that we are about to shoot the hate-Sex in the library, I check myself over and over in the mirror fussing hoping I look good enough. I wonder what Taylor is thinking she has seemed so cold on set barely looking at me.

Taylor POV,

This scene is going to be terrible I don't even want her touching me all I can see is her and Tina rolling around in her bed! It cuts and it hurts I have been talking to Tash and confiding in Ruby are new co star and Pipers new love interest, She is having a bad time with her fiancé . She has honestly been my rock netflix nights and such and just meals out. So nice to have a female to connect with.

I walk towards the set & wonder if I look decent at least I don't know how I feel about her deep down that pull is there,

"Hey good luck with your scene with Laura" Ruby says as she runs up to me, "Are you working out on set?" I shoot my eyebrow up. "Yeah going back into boxing remember?" "Yeah I do! Is your gig still on tonight?".  
"Course! Meet me back stage?" "Wouldn't miss it for world" I shout as she runs off "Good luck" she shouts back in that sexy accent of hers I love it!

I walk into the set & see Laura in a bin bag and I get the giggles, "Do you find my outfit funny Schilling?" Laura smirks "Has anybody ever asked if you feel like a plastic bag?" "Well now you mention Katy Perry keeps asking me by song." We both burst out laughing and as are eyes lock we both smile, "Just so you know I have missed this Tay." I hear the sadness in her voice, I don't know what to say "Laura I..."

Laura POV,

"Laura I..."  
Just as she says that Tash comes up to tell us that are scene is ready for us, I hate the timing I can see Taylor over thinking.

"Right Laura in this scene you are angry with Piper she just took your freedom away and you are pissed off. You need to physically hit Taylor but not to hard enough to look realistic."  
"Okay I will try not to brain Taylor." I chuckle a bit to myself I also know that Taylor needs to be quite physical maybe some of her feeling will come out with her "Acting" angry.

We start the scene and I smack her that is when Taylor grabs my hair I don't think that was quite acting it was pretty hard. We get into the sex and I am kissing her passionatly I really have missed us I bite her lip, to anybody watching it looks like its to add "Effect" only Taylor knew what it meant. Getting more into it when I am meant to be giving her oral I go all the way wanting to make her to know I am just as frustrated about her not being able to finish the talk as I am. Then it is Taylor's turn and its more real then acting thank god they yelled but before it got to heated.

"That was great girls I have always said you have had um great chemistry."

"Thanks" we both reply and straighten ourselves up, I look at Tash who smirks I am sure she also knows that it wasn't really "Acting"

A/N

Sorry been so long not had a computer so been writing it on my iPad and while travelling and such to my new Girlfriends.

Peace & Love

xxxx

Insta-GoldenOreo16

Twitter- GoldenOreo16

Snapchat- vausemehard


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor POV,

I dash away from the set I can't face Laura right now that's for sure that sex scene was way to intense I couldn't face her.

I arrive home, I feel uneasy I check my phone one message from Tash, *Did you run off so you didn't have to face her after your mild porno :P*

I try and push that out of my mind Laura couldn't commit she didn't want to be "Out". I know it is because she doesn't want the pressure. I do have a pull to Laura but I think I should just stay single.

Laura POV,

"Look at you all hot and bothered because of Taylor." Tash walks through the set with me.

"It was acting no biggy Tash." I say slightly irritated because we never had that convo, "Come on Laura you can't hide what happened on set do you even know where Taylor is off to tonight?"

"No and I really don't care, I care about going to the gym more then what Tay is up to!"

"Well she and Ruby are getting very umm friendly she has invited her to the gig tonight."

"How nice"

"Laura cut the crap we all know you love Taylor and she umm loves you I guess."

"If she loved me she wouldn't be all over the Aussie."

Tash is left speechless

I jump in my car and head to the gym and I pound the treadmill why should I care.

When the gym gets more quiet I start to think of Taylor more and more, I know I love her but she doesn't want me.

Taylors POV,

I put a black clingy dress on and I walk to the VIP area and there is Ruby waiting, I don't know why all that is in my head is Laura what the hell she doesn't want me. Ruby gets to work on stage and she is killing it.

I love the music when Ruby finishes her set I go and find her. I can't find her anywhere then suddenly I feel hands over my face.

"Looking for me" I hear that it is Ruby.

"Well by that accent I believe you are the lady of the hour the infamous Ruby Rose."

"Damn how did you guess? Was it the accent?"

"It is one of the bigger giveaways."

Ruby Pov,

How could Laura not want Taylor just like that I am captavated by her the smell the laugh the personailty everything.

We are drinking from the free bar I have a beer and Taylor a fruity wine, I pull her close and whisper in her ear "Shall we dance?"

I pull her on the dance floor and hold her close we are grinding it is getting awefully sexual.

"You are so fucking sexy" I whisper in her ear and kiss her neck.

Laura POV,

I can't stop pacing I know I still love her what should I do? What if I do a big gesture? Or shall I see what happens with her and Ruby? I am scared to be out and to love her incase I hurt her I just don't know what to do!

A/N

Thank you for baring with I know this has been pretty slow but I am going to try and update a lot faster!

Twitter Instagram- Vausemanoreo

Peace and Love xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor POV,

I respond to the kisses with gentle moans all I can think is this is what me and Laura could have been. I know I want this but do I want it with Laura or Ruby?

I feel Ruby give me a hickey I giggle and she wraps her arms around me.

Ruby POV,

How could Laura not want this maybe I am under some spell? I lead Taylor back to sitting down we are both sober.

"Hey Ruby how did you become a DJ?" Taylor asks.

"I love music I love the control watching the people dance, it feels like I have control of something that can bring people so much happiness."

She bites her lip like she is over thinking "How did you get into acting?" I ask.

"I made my feature film debut in 2007 in supporting role and from there all of this happened, I guess I like being able to put a mask one and pretend to be somebody else. Its an art and I love it"

I look at Taylor I can almost read her mind I grab her hand. "We can take whatever you want slow, I know Laura should have done more to keep you happy the way she handled it was completely wrong."

She leans into me "Thank you, Ruby, I am tired is it okay to call it a night?"

I look at her pretending to be shocked "Yes, of course, we can but I didn't know it was a school night!"

Taylor POV,

Fuck Laura, I have a chance with somebody who wants to be with me and love me openly. I hop out the car well here goes nothing we kiss passionately and I can feel that emotional pull and passion but am I missing something? I look out the corner of my eye and see a tall black figure wait is that Laura?

A/N

Thank you for reading sorry its been a super long time! I was planning to ditch fanfic for good but you guys wanted more so here it is!

Instagram- VausemanOreo

Peace and love xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Laura POV,

I blink am I seeing what I think I am Taylor with Ruby fucking Rose! Talk about sloppy seconds, and to think I was here to make up with Taylor!

Taylor notices me and looks shocked I am guessing she thought she could have her cake and eat it! I know deep down that this is my fault if I had just not done whole thing with Tina, You know what maybe I should go and make ago with Tina as much as I hate her maybe it will think Taylor know what she has lost.

Taylor POV,

I notice Laura she looks hurt and in shock what did she expect I know we have a pull and chemistry and desire, but she left me because she was scared that it would attract to much attention and then the fan girls and whole "Vauseman" and "Laylor" machine would go mad. It is her denying us maybe she never even loved me! Ruby is openly gay she wouldn't hide the fact she is with me she is so kind and attractive there is some pull or maybe it just isn't as strong as me and Laura's.

At Work-

Laura POV,

I look at my bleeping alarm clock and think kill me now after last night I don't want to even see Taylor and Ruby! I admit I am jealous I hate myself for not saying no to my management. My private life is mine! I will never make the same mistake again.

I pull into the car park and I am ready to kill whoever comes in my way, I see Taylor and Ruby chatting by the coffee machine as I walk in. Taylor looks down as not to notice me and Ruby places her arm on Taylor. I am thinking get your arm off of my girl, but she is no longer mine and it hurts, If only I had known that she would have gone to her what if what if.

I get into character and It is another kiss scene I don't want to do this, I look at my phone and the kiss, the one that broke me is all over TMZ and Prez FML.

Another chapter guys

peace and Love xoxo


End file.
